garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Thane Armitage
Known History Thane, by virtue of his rank, is known around the Garou circles. By and large, there's four main stories surrounding him. The first is his childhood. He was born and raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and the resident Three Rivers Sept. The human world claims his mother, father, little sister, and nanny all died in a mass murder-suicide in 1995, when the boy was nine. Reportedly the police got involved in time to recover him. The true story, known amongst the Garou, is that Spirals murdered his father and nanny in the family home and abducted the others. His infant sister was slain by them and his mother, Garou like her son, was broken and presumably taken away to be corrupted. Thane, not yet Changed, likely would have followed had the sept not tracked them down. Kinsmen on the police force covered up the true crime and altered the paperwork, resulting in the publically known story. Thane was reportedly never fully well after, claims of unusual behavior and an unsettling presence haunting him ever since - though repeated tests showed no sign of Taint on the boy. The second story is his Rite of Passage. The boy was told to glean the information of a nest of leeches from one the sept had captured. When Thane emerged from the room with the required info, he was found unharmed and the vampire cowering, carved up with glyphs of shame, coward, leech, and fear. The cub-now-Cliath? He was reportedly 'bored'. The third story of Thane is that of his Fostern challenge. He was tasked with clearing out the Spirals that had taken hold in an old strip mine pit, the very one they had taken him to as a child. After scouting, he sought talens to crumble a dam holding back the river that once flowed through the area, using the talens to rapidly but naturally age the dam so as to avoid suspicion of tampering. The old pit was flooded and the sept coordinated to fall upon Spirals who came out. They patrol the area to this day after the local township officials were 'encouraged' to abandon plans to repair the dam, with the mine no longer in use. The final story is that, for six years, Thane lived at the Teeth of the Night. There he challenged for Adren. He was tasked with coordinating a strike team and organize a battle plan to slaying a nest of Leeches, which was ultimately successful. However, it was not so cut and dry. Sinister rumors circulated about the dark fate that befell other Garou related to the event, claims ranging from some vampiric curse to just bad luck. An Adren named Storm-In-Silence, the one Thane challenged, died in the battle. Another Adren , Elena Strikes-Before-the-Wind, served to confirm the challenge had succeeded despite Storm's death, though she herself was killed but short weeks after in a vampire raid. While there, he received a scar fetish commonly known amongst the Nation as a 'Soul of Lightning'. The spirit bound into the scars on his arms allows him to call upon lightning to harm his foes. Some Garou of the sept claimed to have seen him in the company of others suspected to belong to the Bringers of Light camp, but no one had any hard proof. Game Events Thane arrived at the Vault the evening of June 10th, 2014. There he contacted the current Shadow Lord elder, Ky, and made the aquaintence of William who also chose then to return to town and it developed into a short order Lord meeting. His chiminage was presented at Moot and accepted, the gift of a Bell of Ice fetish. But a day or two later, word reached him that the same day he left Pittsburgh the Spiral Revolution overtook the city - and the Black Spiral Dancers with it. He's been in as frequent contact with them as the broken, badly damaged communication networks allow to keep tabs on their well-being and any combat or related information that he then passes to the Galliards of the Triquetral Accord. Relations with his tribe were also put on the fast track, with Ky advising him of visions pointing him to a location in Owens Sound and a cavern there hiding a lost fetish made by Ky's father - a spyglass that would allow the user to see enemy movements. Seeing it as a worthwhile venture with the Spiral Revolution attacks on the front door, the two travelled to retrieve it. There in the cave of Wind and Shadows, Thane found himself battling with a powerful Night spirit who was the guardian of the fetish. Though wounded to death's door and back, Thane defeated the spirit at the cost of some of his own entrails. The fetish was retrieved successfully, with Ky having his own personal challenges to overcome to do so. They arrived home in time for Thane to attend the (miraculously successful) Great Hunt of 2014. A short time after, it was formally announced that Thane was now the tribal elder. In early July of 2014, Thane assisted with hunting down one of the Spiral packs in the area, one under the rule of Hakaken. In the battle, he was dogpiled and once more found himself sharing a drink with Death. Too stubborn to die, he came back to finish his part of the fight though losing his right eye in the process. The months after were figuratively quiet, with Thane keeping to the industrial sector around The Vault to ward off incursion from the Spiral Revolutions. In November of that year, he gathered with Ky, Brom, and Brynjolf to form a new war pack under Hummingbird they named Blitzkrieg. Just days before Christmas, Thane got word there's been some supernatural brawling on the edge of his territory. He tracked one of those involved to the Children of Gaia safehouse, End of the Line, and was let in by Alicia. There he met Mackenzie, a Fianna Philodox Anruth Cliath who... seemed to have some poor feelings about the Nation and a decided disinterest in joining the club properly. Tempers flared and in the end, the Fianna was a bloody mess, Alicia flabbergasted, and Thane's Frenzy dropped with a bit of Dazzle. It was by the sheer good grace of Gaia and some healing support by Val no one died but Thane was less than pleased to have lost himself. 2015's end found him increasingly frustrated with lingering threats to the sept and a perceived lack of action on the part of the sept's leadership. After much stewing and contemplation, he challenged Jacinta, Athro Ahroun of the Wendigo, and succeeded, becoming the caern's new Alpha and Warder. Another challenge came not twenty-four hours later from the sept's beta, Mouse, Athro Theurge of the Glass Walkers. Again the challenge was battle and again the Lord won, but the victory was sour with there being the undertones of unfair odds and Thane's own reminder of less positive portions of his own psyche. Since then he's kept busy trying to wrestle the sept into a new order with his own brand of leadership drifting somewhere between an exhausted school principle and the Godfather. A new moot schedule and a new Guardian pack (his own, moved to cover the void left by a departing Heartwood) were on the list of updates to start. Perhaps surprisingly for his normally insular tribe, he also insisted that Fera and other supernaturals willing to pledge themselves as formal allies and members of the sept make themselves known, insisting his goal was to ensure a more tightly unified and cohesive sept with easier lines of communication. Others no doubt believed it was just a power play to gather as many potential pawns within his reach and line of sight as possible. Regardless, by the fall of 2016 he was still in power. Situations with the Queen's Tower had come to a head - captured Lord kinfolk, dirty dealings with Renegade the Alpha of the Seattle Hive, one slain Nephandus, and a besieged and captured Edgewood. It resulted in a sneak Umbral attack strike on the Tower itself with Thane leading a force of Garou (air-shuttled in by Nicodemus Dalton) where they fought their way to Queen Rancordiant herself. The battle saw him impaled, bleeding out, and robbed of fifteen years of his life but in the end it was a surprising success without a single death or battlescar amongst the Garou. Edgewood was likewise reclaimed. Moments after declaring the sept's time of war over at the year's last moot, Thane relinquished the Warder position after feeling he'd become too isolated and confined to effectively serve as Alpha. Appearance Thane isn’t a man who’s appearance stands out much. He’s caucasian of skin tone with a faint swarthiness should he stay out in the sun long enough to catch a tan. His bones are pronounced, giving him the appearance of leanness despite having a solid, even musculature that speaks of someone who’s gained his athleticism through rounded activity versus focused weight training. His hair is a tawny brown in most lights and usually kept in a short style. Often, there’s a good day’s growth of beard on his face which seems to hide small nicks and old scars. His eyes are a mid-tone blue, often held under pensive brows. There is a look to him, the weight of something undefined. It’s like looking into the eyes of a man who has seen terrible things and was never quite was the same after. Usually, he’s casually dressed but cleans up when the need calls. He’s never seen among the normal public in anything but long sleeves regardless of the weather to hide the massive, unnatural-looking scarring on his forearms. They don’t seem to restrict movement, but the oddly darkened scars are numerous like lightning bolts across his skin. It would be a feature that certainly drew attention and he prefers not to make up stupid answers to gawking children and nervous parents. Or, less welcome still, those who might actually recognize them for that they are. In his lupine forms, Thane shows the distinctly darker coat traditional of Shadow Lords. It is mostly a warmer toned black with brown ticking and a few lighter patches around his shoulders. His eyes show a pale yellow. The scars on the lower portions of his two forelegs are dominantly visible, jagged and ash-stained. Numerous other small scars mark him, with the only other of note being a larger, superficial scar across his stomach and the loss of his right eye. Thane has Shadow Lord Pure Breed (2). So, he's recognizable for what he is. He is also considered to have a high Intimidation score, so there's the air about him of 'this is not a good man to be close to'. Hooks and Contacts * Thane is from the Sept of the Three Rivers in Pittsburgh, PA. His family were long-standing members with a history going back to the founding of the city. * He also spent several years in the Teeth of the Night sept in Slovenia. * Thane has an ex-wife, Lilian, and a daughter named Corrine. She was born 2001 and is trueborn. Thane has next to no contact with Lilian when he can spare it, though does keep an eye on Corrine from afar. * Thane is a member of the secretive Bringers of Light camp. He does not disclose this, nor does he have anything outwardly defining this. Only other members are likely to recognize him for being one of their own. Sheet Info '''FETISH: '''Soul of Lightning (scar fetish). Level 4, Gnosis 7. Superficial battle scars are carved down the forearms of Thane like something dragged claws down them. He later ritually added new scars and opened the old so that they resemble jagged forks of lightning and then rubbed the wounds with ash taken from a lightning-scarred tree. The scars were then bound with a storm-spirit. When activated, the scars glow blue and electricity pours from them over both arms and claws. The lightning adds two dice of damage to any claw strike and any such strike causing more than four health levels of damage (after soak) stuns the victim, causing them to lose all actions for the next round. The lightning lasts for one turn per success on the activation roll or five turns if a Gnosis point is spent to activate the fetish. (taken from Hammer and Klaive, page 73) Leadership Category:Homid Category:Ahroun Category:Shadow Lords Category:Adren Category:Past PCs